Loss of Sound
by Black Ice
Summary: Prue's harmless April fools joke goes bad.


Loss Of Sound

"Prue? What's going on?" Piper yelled. She had just heard Prue yelling about something up in the attic. She decided to investigate and started up the stairs. Just then the phone rang. 

"I'll get it!" yelled Phoebe from downstairs. 

"Ok!" yelled Piper, as she continued her trip up the stairs. "Prue, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know." was all Prue could say. She collapsed in a chair and fell asleep. A light trickle of blood was coming out from underneath her fingernails.

"LEO!" thought Piper. Immediately he appeared. "Help!"

"Got ya!" yelled Prue, "April fools!" 

Piper looked at the calendar. Sure enough, it was April first. But it was also a special day. What day was it? She looked at Leo. Leo had a funny look in his eyes. 

"Prue, do you know what April fools is to demons? Look it up!" he said.  
Prue flipped through the book until she got to a page that said, 'The day of the Fool' She began reading:

            _The day of the Fool, or April First every year is a time when Demons swap powers with each other. Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing which Demon has what power, so it is customary to avoid Demons on April Fools at all cost.  The demons will seek you out and try to confuse you with their new powers. _

_                        Mystical Demon_

_                        See my words_

_                        I challenge you_

_                        To a worthy duel_

_                        I have won,_

_                        And now I say_

_                        You're new powers_

_                        Will be stripped away._

_            This spell will strip the Demon of its new powers and allow them to regain their old ones in about five minutes. You have this long to vanquish the demon, because then it will regain its previous powers.  Use this spell carefully, there are consequences. If you don't vanquish any demon you encounter, they will have the others power permanently. This will cause chaos._

"Wow," said Prue, "I never knew that April Fools day was that serious." 

"Be on your guard all day. I suggest you don't leave the house." Leo told her.

"Well, to late for that, I have a meeting with my editor. I think he's going to promote me!" Prue said. She quickly ran downstairs. But a part of her remembered the spell. She knew it would probably come in handy, but she needed to get to her editor's office. Its not like she could call up and say, 'hey, can't work, gonna get killed.' The would lead to too many questions, something that Prue couldn't deal with at this moment. 

~~

"Pheebs, who was on the phone?" asked Piper as she came down the stairs.

"Oh, it was Darryl. He said that there was a 'demonic' case in the office and he needs us to take a look. As if he would know." said Phoebe. 

"Well, it has to wait until tomorrow. It's not safe to go out today." Said Piper.   
"I know, I've read that page of the book of shadows. Now, just in case, i wrote down the spell for both of us last night." Phoebe handed Piper a piece of paper. "I hope Prue is careful." 

"Me too." Leo put in. He had followed Piper downstairs. "I just heard that a Libris has acquired the power of the Demon of Sound. He has the power to make you go deaf, permanently. It's not like that that is the worse thing in the world, but most witches need their hearing."

"I know what you mean. We have to warn Prue."

Meanwhile, Prue was driving to her editor's office. She parked her car in her designated spot and opened the door. As usual, she forgot to lock the doors. She went into the front office and signed in.   
"Prue?" said the front office secretary.

"Yeah." 

"Your editor is waiting. He's in there."

Prue confidently walked through the doors and into the room. The chair swung around. Her editor sat in the chair, looking at some of Prue's more recent pictures.

"Prue Halliwell."

"Sir."

"These are very good. But I'm going to have to pass you up. You know why?"

Prue looked on in shock. She hadn't gotten her promotion! "Why?"

"Because when I'm through with you, you're never going to take a picture again!" Her editor changed into a Libris, but there was something wrong with it. Instead of trying to decapitate her, he threw blue and purple bolts of lightning-like material at her. She dodged and remembered the spell she had learned earlier. She chanted it quickly to herself. Libris slowly became vulnerable, and Prue's precious five minutes began to tick away. What was that spell? She astro-projected herself into the house. "PIPER?" she yelled.

"Prue! Where are you?"

"I'm at my office, I need help! What's the spell to vanquish a Libris?"

Piper recited it quickly, and Prue committed it to memory. But when she returned back to the office, Libris was gone. She found the body of her old editor next to the desk.

"Somebody call 9-1-1!" she yelled. The secretary walked into the room and gasped. She quickly picked up the desk phone and called the paramedics. After about two minutes, they had appeared, and Prue was dealing with question after question. Finally, a familiar face appeared.

"Prue. It's me."

"Morris? Come to help? I've already given you all the info I know."

Morris gave her a look.

"Alright, I've given you all the information I can. I'll try to help, but I've got to get back to the manor. Phoebe and Piper need to know what we're dealing with."

"I'll drive you. Just so you know, your car is gone."

"Dammit! I forgot to lock the doors. I guess that was the demon's getaway car."

Morris gave her another look.

"I know, I know, you don't want to hear it. I'll explain in the car."

~~

"What the hell is going on Prue?" asked Morris, "You've never lost your car before. This is big! We're not going to be able to get it back for you. If it's part of a crime, you might never see it again!"

Prue wasn't listening. Morris babbled on about car insurance and this and that and blah blah. Prue thought about how she was going to vanquish Libris. It had to be done soon, or he would keep the power and be almost impossible to vanquish. She reached for her cell phone to call Phoebe, but her hand came up with nothing. Where was that stupid phone? Then she remembered she had put it into her car, to recharge the batteries. 

"That's it!" she shouted, out loud. Morris gave her a startled look. "Drive me home, quickly!"

Morris muttered something about driving with a witch, quickly changed his mind, and took the quickest route back to Prue's house.

~

"Piper, Leo, Phoebe get in here!" Prue yelled as quickly as she got into the house.

"Wha?" said Phoebe, who was looking quite sleepy as she sat at the table eating a bowl of granola. She had just taken a nap.

"That demon attacked me! I need your help." Said Prue.

"Of course. Now how are we going to find him?" asked Piper.

"My cell is in the car. He stole the car. Trace my cell. Scrawl for the car. No, scrawl for the phone. No, call the phone. Use the GPS. I don't know!" Prue was incredibly out of breath at this moment. Leo was wondering about something though.  
"You have a GPS system?" he asked.

"Yeah, modern car, modern system." Prue told him. "Only the best for the Charmed witches, even though our pay sucks."

"Phoebe, get out your Laptop and find out where the car is. It should be pretty easy for you. Just log into the GPS system, and you might be able to locate it."

After having Leo hack through some minor systems, they found the car. It was heading towards the ocean.  
"What the h*ll is he going to do with my car in the OCEAN?" Prue screamed, "I need my car back!" 

"He's going to run it over, he thinks that then you'll drown looking for a demon that can swim. Everybody, take hold of my hands." Leo said. He orbed into the beach area. It was deserted. There was sign reading, 'Private Property, Do Not Enter.' They ran past the sign and onto the beach. Prue looked all over the place. She saw her car drive towards the ocean at a speed higher then seventy miles per an hour. Piper froze the car. Unfortunately, the demon inside didn't freeze. He sent out a wave that put Leo to sleep. Prue held him in the air and Phoebe levitated and kicked him. Hard. Libris fell to the ground. He tried to make them go deaf, by sending out the blue and purple lightning bolts. They all dodged. Prue remembered the spell she had learned earlier. She, Piper, and Phoebe all began chanting. 

_Mystical Demon_

_                        See my words_

_                        I challenge you_

_                        To a worthy duel_

_                        I have won,_

_                        And now I say_

_                        You're new powers_

_                        Will be stripped away._

Libris slowly became vulnerable for the second time that day.  He started to run. Piper froze him, and then they repeated the spell that had helped them to kill another Libris, so long ago, when it had killed Phoebe's friend Charlene.  Libris slowly was sucked into a yellow and orange fire pit. Prue dusted off her hands. That demon was taken care of.  Piper ran over to Leo.

"Leo, Leo, are you ok?" she kissed his lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Leo stuttered as he came out of the trance Libris had put him into.

"We vanquished him. I think and hope that all things will go back to normal for the rest of the day. I'm wicked tired of vanquishing who switch powers and everything. Let's go home." Said Prue.

"Umm, Prue?" Phoebe put in.

"What?" said Prue.

"Your car, is slowly rolling towards the ocean.." Prue looked towards her car. She used her powers to lift the car out of the sand and place it in the parking lot. She then turned the breaks on.

"There we go." Laughing, they all piled into the car. But Leo stayed on the beach. 

"Coming Leo?" called Piper.

"Nah, umm, they're calling me." Leo said.

The girls drove off in Prue's unharmed car.  Leo looked after them, his eyes blazing. He slowly transformed. Leo's hair grew shorter and his face changed shape. "They gone?" asked the new Leo.

"Yeah." Said the old Leo from inside himself. "Can I have my body back now?"

"No. I need to get rid of the charmed ones. You are just my carrier. I cannot leave you until I take over Phoebe Halliwell's body."

"Why Phoebe?" 

"She's the youngest. She'll be the most receptive to my takeover of her body. Together, we will destroy her sisters. First Piper. Then Prue. I'll take over Phoebe. Then you can have your body back." He laughed as he felt Leo push and try to take his arms and legs back.  "Now, Leo, lets go visit the source…" They orbed off in a flash of blue light.  Leo fought it the whole way. 


End file.
